Sweater Song
by romance-lover19
Summary: A short and fluffy R/Hr SongFic to Sweater song by Hedley. Story is better than summary. Enjoy!


**Sweater Song**

* * *

Disclaimer: I own nothing, really. The plot is somewhat mine but since it's based on a song even that isn't completely mine. 'Sweater Song' is owned by the Canadian band Hedley (I highly recommend that you check them out, maybe even listen to the song while you read this story). The characters of Ron and Hermione are owned by the amazing J.K. Rowling. There is no way that I could come up with such amazing characters. Enjoy!

* * *

She said "Baby, don't leave

Be home, stay close, be close to me

Boy don't be gone, boy don't be gone."

He said "Baby you know

I gotta run, I gotta run

I won't be long, girl I won't be long."

She said, "Boy don't you flirt

And baby, please, just don't get hurt

And if you feel alone, then here take my shirt."

He said "Forever girl

I know you hate the weather girl

So maybe you should hold on to my sweater girl."

* * *

"Ron, do you really have to go?" Hermione stood in the living room in the flat she shared with Ron Weasley, looking at her feet, tears forming in her eyes.

"You know I do, Mione. Harry needs me. Voldemort's been killing Muggles in Swansea. We need to try and stop him." He crossed the room and lifted her chin so that her eyes met his. "But, love, I promise you, I won't be gone long. I promise."

Ron bent to kiss Hermione and she stood on tiptoe to reach his lips.

"Just don't flirt with any of those pretty Welsh girls. I know how you love Welsh singers. And don't you dare let yourself get hurt. And here," she paused and slipped off her favourite, over-sized shirt. "Take this. Wear it and think of me."

"Of course, love. And here, take my sweater. It'll be cold while I'm gone, and I know how you hate cold weather. This'll keep you warm while I can't. Now, baby, I've gotta go. I love you."

Ron kissed Hermione long and hard before turning and leaving the flat. Hermione stood there, tears streaming down her face, clutching Ron's sweater to her chest.

* * *

She ran, picked up the phone

Said "Babe, I miss you, come back home

It can't be long, boy it can't be long."

He said "I hate this place

I miss your smile, I miss your face,

I wrote a song, girl I wrote a song."

She said "You make me better boy,

I just mailed you a letter boy,

And oh so you know I'm still in your sweater boy."

He said, "Girl, don't be hurt

I've sweat a lot and smell of dirt

And I think I'd feel naked without your shirt."

* * *

Hermione felt her cell phone vibrate in her pocket. She had insisted that she and Ron each get one when he started going on these missions with Harry. They made it easier to check up with each other quickly, and, sometimes, she just needed to hear Ron's voice. She pulled the phone out of her pocket and flipped it open.

"Hello, Ron," she breathed. "How are you?"

"Hey, baby. I'm okay. We haven't made too much progress, but we think we've closed in on Voldemort's latest hideout. How are you?"

"Oh, love," she blurted. "I miss you. When will you be coming home? It can't be that much longer, can it?"

"It won't be too much longer, Hermione. I can't go without you much longer. I miss your smile, I miss your face. I just can't stop thinking about you. I even wrote you a song. It's not very good, we both know I can't write, but I needed some way to pour out my feelings, and I really didn't think that Harry would want to listen to me whining."

Hermione was starting to cry by this time and needed to keep talking before she fell completely to pieces.

"Oh, Ron. Just hearing your voice makes me feel so much better. I sent Pig out with a letter this morning. I had to pour out my feelings too, and Ginny's got too many worries of her own, considering that Harry's with you," Hermione said. "And, just so you know, I'm still wearing your sweater. It smells just like you and when I wear it, I don't feel so alone."

"I hate that I've made you feel so much hurt and pain. But I know exactly how you feel," Ron told her. "There's not much chance for a shower out here and I've sweat a lot and I smell like dirt from camping out. But I haven't _once_ taken off your shirt. I think I'd feel naked without it."

Suddenly, Hermione heard a muffled shout come through the phone and heard Ron mutter a mild oath, which she pretended not to hear.

"I'm sorry, Mione. I've got to go. Harry thinks he's found a lead that might help us find Voldemort."

"That's alright Ron. Just promise me you'll stay safe. I couldn't bear it if you got hurt."

Both lovers said tearful 'I love you's' to one another and hung up the phone.

* * *

He said "You're looking great

I'm home, I'm back, I couldn't wait

Girl, way too long. That was way too long."

She said "Get over her

I crave you close, I need you near

Now play that song, boy play me our song."

He said "Back to forever girl.

Hope you endured the weather girl

Now all I wanna do is get you out of that sweater girl."

She said, "I like the way you flirt,

I'm so glad you didn't get hurt

Now let me see you naked without that shirt."

* * *

Hermione was in the kitchen of the flat when she heard the front door open and shut. Grabbing her wand, she walked into the living room, expecting to see a Death Eater or a burglar, knowing her luck. Instead, she saw:

"Ron!" she screamed, hurtling herself at him.

"Hey Mione! You're looking great! I'm back for good. I just couldn't wait to get home to you. That was way too long for us to be apart."

"Oh, Ron. Come over to the couch. You must be so tired. Just hold me, I want you close. Will you sing me the song you wrote?"

"Maybe later, love. I'm back forever. Harry killed Voldemort! I don't know how he did it. I was busy holding off the Death Eaters and didn't see. But he did it! But right now, what I really want to do, is get you out of that sweater," Ron said to Hermione, wiggling his eyebrows.

Hermione giggled. "Ron! I just love the way you flirt. You didn't get hurt at all, did you? I was so worried. But I agree. I would LOVE to see you naked without that dirty old shirt of mine."

Hermione grabbed Ron's hand and dragged him to the bedroom. They needed some time to get…reacquainted…with each other.

THE END

* * *

Author's Note: If you made it to the end of this story, thank you for reading. I'm not the best author and have never claimed to be, but this story was floating around in my head, so I just had to put it out there. Reviews would be welcome, flames too. Any suggestions or pointers regarding my writing style would be appreciated. Also, please bear in mind that I had issues formatting the story. Hopefully, it isn't too hard to read.


End file.
